The Reason
by Moonlight Memories
Summary: "Have you never wondered why my goal was you, why I had to leave the house?" Fujicest


A/N:I have no idea what possessed me to write this Oh well, here goes...

* * *

"Have you never wondered why my goal was you, why I had to leave the house?" Yuuta asks in annoyance, then, suddenly realising what he is saying, he closes his mouth, turned and simply walked out of his house.

He should never have come home, blackberry pie or not.

No, there was no problem, he convinces himself, kicking a stray pebble in his path. His twisted secret is still very much safe. Aniki wouldn't understand what he just said. There was a very high chance that he'd simply dismiss it as Yuuta's efforts to distinguish himself from Syuusuke. His perfect brother would never realise that Yuuta's previous outburst was a confession of love. Not the brotherly kind, either. There was no chance, no chance, he repeats in his head. No chance that Aniki would realise that Yuuta lusted after him so much that he had to leave the house, no chance that he'd figure out that all Yuuta wanted was to stand equally with him and be worthy of him. Somehow, that realisation was both relief and heartache.

And there was no way that Aniki would realise how watching Aniki eating ice-cream(since when did Aniki like ice-cream, anyway?) was a horrible ordeal for Yuuta. Nor did Aniki realise what his teasing did to Yuuta, especially with Yuuta's mind's tendency to... over-read things.

Alright, he'd apologize to Aniki. Aniki would forgive him.

He sits heavily down on a nearby bench, thinking of Aniki's piercing blue eyes, his porcelain skin and his lips.

What would it feel like to have his perfect brother writhing under him in the throes of ecstasy? He closes his eyes and banished the image. No. Think of something else, he wills himself, think of the match with Echizen. But even as he does so, Echizen's face melted into that of his brother's.

"Syuusuke," he whispers, cherishing the taste of that name on his lips.

He should head home, he decides.

Somehow, amidst his thoughts of his brother, he finds himself at home before he knows what's happening.

"I've thought about it," Aniki says.

Yuuta turns to look at Aniki, who happens to be behind him. "Thought of what?" he asks.

"Why you set me as a goal," Aniki says nonchalantly, smiling his usual smile. "It's because you love me, right?"

Yuuta's heart just stops.

"Saa... did I guess right?"

Yuuta turns and walks away, because that is the only answer he can afford at the moment, ignoring Aniki's apology and hating himself for flinching when Aniki says he's just teasing.

In the safety of his room, the second he's behind the door, he admits, "You guessed right," because it isn't terribly good to lie to one's brother, even if one were in love with that aforementioned brother. "You guessed right, Aniki," he whispers again, and for some reason Yuuta feels so small.

His entire body goes rigid when he hears footsteps carrying someone away from his room, but calms himself.

In another hour he hears a knock on the door. Somehow he manages stagger to the door to open it. Aniki is at the door, looking as perfect as you please, and Yuuta just hates him for that. If only he'd be a little less perfect, so he'd be more attainable. And a little less sexy, so Yuuta's hormones wouldn't kick in the second he saw Aniki. And not Yuuta's brother, so it wouldn't be this wrong.

"Yuuta," he says, "I heard you earlier." And at those words, Yuuta's heart stops once again. He's prepared to mutter some excuse, but he can't think properly.

"It's a little strange though, leaving because you love someone," Aniki tries to say lightly, keeping his voice teasing and Yuuta feels lightheaded when he realises that his brother isn't screaming that he's disgusting and asking never to see him again.

"But I love you too, Yuuta," Aniki says, but there's just something about Aniki's too-bright smile that makes Yuuta suspect his brother has no idea after all. Aniki steps just a bit too close. Actually, it's not very close for brothers, but with Yuuta's hormones as they are... well...

"That's not it," he says, his voice thick with lust.

"So what is it?" Aniki asks.

At this moment, Yuuta is quite sure that his brother is an idiot, a sexy idiot that only even worse idiots will call a genius. He's angry, for some reason, ridiculously angry, and the next second he has his lips pressed to Aniki's and his tongue shoved down Aniki's throat. He has no recollection of doing it, but he knows he is the one who initiated it because his left hand is pulling on his brother's Seigaku jersey and his treacherous right hand is creeping around Aniki's waist. And it feels good. Oh, it feels so good...

In the next one point five seconds, Yuuta pulls away and mutters an apology.

Aniki looks dazed for a few seconds, then comments lightly that he didn't know Yuuta liked guys and said something about blackmail material which Yuuta completely ignored because really, how much of an idiot could his brother be?

"I'm in love with you!" he pretty much screams in frustration, tugging at Aniki's Seigaku jersey again, and this time Aniki really does fall silent.

"Oh," he says.

He desperately thinks up excuses, but none of them actually worked. Maybe he could say that his senpai-tachi put him up to it? No, that was useless, there was no way that would fool his brother. Aniki would find out all too easily. What about saying that Aniki was on candid camera? Or perhaps he could say he was being blackmailed, or-

"You're in love with me," Aniki says, sounding stunned. He looks it, too. And somehow Yuuta knows it's way too late for excuses.

It's a priceless moment, and it could have been used it for a little blackmail himself if they weren't in the middle of an extremely awkward situation created by himself.

"Aniki, I just-" he starts to say, but Aniki interrupts him.

"What with wrong with both of us?" he asks, gazing at Yuuta as if Yuuta would know the answer. For his part, Yuuta, who prides himself on not being an idiot, pulls Aniki into a passionate kiss and goes about figuring out exactly how Aniki would feel like under him.

Yuuta gets more than a little irritated when Aniki calls someone in the middle of the night to brag that he managed to get Yuuta, though, because he suspects that Aniki was just manipulating him all the way, but it doesn't matter either way, he supposes.

"Saa... Yuuta, why don't you come home to stay?" Aniki asks in bed the next day, a wicked promise in his eyes.

"Not until I beat you," Yuuta says. Not until he can stand on equal ground with his brother.

"I could let you beat me," Aniki offers, eyes still alight with the same wicked promise, but Yuuta ignores him. Not well, though, because his body tells a different story.

* * *

A/N: _Please_ tell me that wasn't as completely horrible as I think it was.


End file.
